


Boxes

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: Jesse McCree, gun for hire, on an assignment somewhere in the middle of nowhere with a very handsome stranger, and not a whole lot else to do.





	

Business trips are always tedious. It always some unfamiliar town in some cheap hotel without much to do at night but watch reruns of stupid sitcoms in the evening. McCree enjoyed his line of work, but he thought with the pay he was getting, he'd at least get his own room.

At least the other guy felt the same way. A quiet one but often it's better to keep to oneself on these kinds of jobs. It seemed like that man's entire presence was confined to a box and he rarely ventured out of it.

McCree recrosses his legs which means he is about to talk. Hanzo tilts his back and raises his eyebrows, which McCree has come to understand to mean his partner was read to listen.

McCree starts out, "When they hired you, were you under the impression that you'd be doing something a little more... important?"

"Than guarding a spoiled child's party?" Hanzo finishes.

"I mean the pay is easy enough," McCree said with a shrug.

McCree sees the other man's frustration in the way Hanzo narrows his eyes. Well, Hanzo probably came from much farther away. Jesse could see how it would be twice as agitating to be dragged into a foreign country for this crap.

McCree adds, "I mean, it ain't really worth it, but," McCree shrugs, "The advance was pretty good."

"It is not polite to talk about money," Hanzo said quickly. McCree sighed. He personally wouldn't care too much if he was getting paid less. Nonetheless Hanzo didn't know that and that was fair to leave unassumed.

McCree swings his legs around so he's sitting facing Hanzo's bed, "So what do you want to talk about?" 

Hanzo sits up and turns his legs towards McCree in a similar fashion. There's that box again. It's like... he takes up just a little less of the space that he would occupy comfortably.

Jesse elaborates for him, "Look, you saw our post. It's going to be just the two of us, in a box... all day... for a child's... birthday party," he raises his eyebrows to add the final underscore on how boring it would be.

Hanzo nods and with a small gesture asks politely, "What do you like to do?"

This was going the opposite way McCree wanted. He felt like he was pretty easy to read and Hanzo was a giant question mark. He supposed he would just have to play along for now.

"I like sharp shooting," he said, not looking to open up. Hanzo's brow tightens slightly, finding his answer superficially bland. Jesse elaborates, "Like shots with mirrors, backwards. Trick shots."

Hanzo can only think of one trick shot with a bow, "Like splitting an arrow down the middle?"

"Can you do that?" he responds without missing a beat.

"Of course. Sometimes my mark has armor and I need the first arrow to pierce the armor and a second arrow to pierce the flesh," Hanzo answered.

"You've done that on a job?" McCree said with a smile.

The archer smiles and his movements become a little more animated, "The softest place to shoot on a armor-plated targets is through your own arrow."

"Now that's skill," McCree said with genuine admiration.

He waves his hand a little, "Enough about that. What else do you like?"

This wouldn't do at all. Mystery man was stuck on small talk. McCree doesn't answer, but stands up and walks to the tv to switch it off. He sits down on Hanzo's right, making himself comfortable on the other bed. There was space between them but five inches wasn't much. Hanzo is relaxed, but McCree knows there is a boundary he can't pass quite yet.

McCree speaks first, "I'll tell you what I don't do: watch crap like that."

Hanzo nods as he replies, "Good to know you have somewhat good taste."

"Somewhat?" McCree said with feigned hurt.

Without a word Hanzo reaches for McCree's hat. He picks it up, pauses and then tosses it across the room. Normally McCree would be annoyed, but he's a little awestruck at the moment. Even though he feels Hanzo's fingers running through his hair, he is still surprised when they kiss.

They melted into passionate kisses. McCree traces over Hanzo's exposed shoulder and finally resting on his back. He breaks away and kisses Hanzo's collarbone, then up his neck to just under his ear to bite and suck on the soft skin.

Hanzo groans as his impatience grows. His fingers find McCree's belt but haste makes him fumble with the clasp. Jesse only lets him struggle for a moment before reaching down and undoing it himself. He barely has unthreaded the belt when the other man's hands are back to do the rest. McCree smiles at the eagerness, and bites his ear to tease him more.

Hanzo pulls away from McCree before he is turned into a sloppy mess. He easily sinks to his knees between McCree's legs. Quickly he slides McCree's jeans and boxer briefs and McCree kicks them off. Hanzo fingers quickly grip the exposed cock and strokes slowly. By the lust in his eyes and the way he licks his lips, McCree can tell he is clearly impressed with the size.

McCree sighs with pleasure at the feeling of his cock passing those soft lips. He threads his fingers through his very soft black hair. Hanzo slides off of his cock and turns his head to let his tongue trail down the side. He glances up and McCree looks utterly slack-jawed. He isn't sure he's ever had his cock sucked by such a pretty mouth before.

Hanzo's spit trails down Jesse's length as he gulps and gags on the length. Hanzo pushes the loose strands of hair from his face and goes down the entire length. Once he reaches the hilt he pulls back and off of it, his tongue still working the tip. 

He tilts his head a little and lets his tongue slide down the side of Jesse's cock. His hand following after to stroke the cock while those soft lips buried themselves in his balls. He loved being this dirty with drool dripping down his chin as he took each ball into his mouth.

He pushes his tongue against the very base of the cock, working over what is usually covered by too many folds of skin to be given attention but Christ was he giving it attention. McCree let out a heated sigh and at that Hanzo pushes his tongue back up the length, lips wrapped around the side. When he gets to the head he doesn't hesitate to put his lips back around it and down the length, taking all of it in one long swoop.

McCree glances down at Hanzo and groaned with how good he looked. Jesse was certainly trying to hold back, but his cock inched down Hanzo's throat his willpower is dissolving. He tries to push him away, but Hanzo seems defiantly attached.

In a desperate attempt, McCree groans, "If you keep..." but he has to catch his breath. Hanzo is only pushed further and he forces himself to keep that cock deep in his throat just a little longer, tongue rolling along it. McCree leg twitch and his seed pours down Hanzo's throat. Hanzo gives a stifled groan as he swallows it all down. He pulls off McCree's cock slowly and gives it one last swipe of the tongue before standing up.

McCree is dazed but still gladly watches Hanzo undress and revel that supple figure. Hanzo catches him staring and stops for a moment. He points at McCree and twirls his finger, telling him to turn over. Hanzo keeps undressing and McCree only has a moment more to stare before he has to turn away. He lays on his stomach tense with anticipation.

McCree feels the weight of the bed of the other man climbing on. Soft fingers trace down his back to his hole, ghosting over top of it back and forth while Hanzo dug around in his luggage with his other hand. Even as organized as he is it takes him a moment to find it. 

Hanzo rubs his cock along his ass as he drips lube all over his cock and that hole. He set the bottle down and uses that hand to push his cock against Jesse. Jesse is quietly panting with want, his body rolling towards Hanzo. Hanzo pushes the tip against his hole. There is moment of resistance before it yields to his girth.

McCree wasn't expecting the head to stretch him like that much but he enjoyed the feeling of being spread open. The entire cock was nearly as thick as the head giving him a stretched and full feeling. He lifts his hips up and sits back on it a little farther.

Hanzo can see his fingers digging into the sheets. Hanzo is as deep as he can go and McCree rolls his hips over his thick cock, just trying to relax around such a good dick. His hips rock back harder and wider. Hanzo leans back a little to admire the man's pink asshole rolling over his cock. He grabs his hips suddenly and begins to fuck him roughly. Just when Jesse thought he was used to the sensation now he felt like he was being split open all over again.

Hanzo loves the tightness, and pounds away at it. McCree's face is half-buried in his pillow but the moans still rise. McCree look so good slack-jawed in the pillow he moaned as he was pounded over and over. Hanzo like watching his cock stretch his hole, but the feeling of being deep inside McCree hips flush with his ass, hole tight around his cock.

Hanzo's hands go up to McCree's ass, fingers digging in meaty flesh. He admires it for a moment and then slide his hands around to pull Jesse's hips up. The angle was perfect. Hanzo slammed his cock a few more times before his fingers dug in painfully and he came. Hanzo relished that moan that only came from being filled. He had to catch his breath before he could pull out.

It took another moment before Hanzo could stand up and amble over to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and cleaned off his cock, looking over at the cowboy, still lying face down on the bed. Still panting a little, Hanzo balls up the towel and tosses it at McCree.

It lands on McCree's back and he vaguely gropes for it before sitting up to actually clean himself off properly. He watches Hanzo come back to the bed where he is sitting and lay down immediately.

"This is my bed," he says somewhat stiffly, already back in the figurative box he confined himself in, "But I think we should sleep in your bed."

"I'll get the light," McCree offers, standing up to both put his underwear back on and turn off the light. Hanzo doesn't bother and walks across the room to crawl under McCree's sheets. McCree flicks off the light and quietly makes his way back to the bed.

When he crawls in the other man is facing away from him so curls up behind his, handing resting on his hips. McCree notices he's not wearing anything, and now he is excited to go to sleep so he can wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend! I hope you like it;;;


End file.
